


Voice lines challenge!

by Isbus



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Challenge creation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbus/pseuds/Isbus
Summary: This isn’t a story. It’s a challenge.





	Voice lines challenge!

So this challenge is for games alike to Tf2. 

This challenge is where you create a story and the only dialogue is from the characters voice lines. You can’t create new dialogue to use, just voice lines from the game. You can use stuff like ‘Medic’ and all that. Also you can’t create lines using words from other lines. 

“Come here cupcake” (Soldier) not  
“Come here Engie!” (Original: Thanks Engie!) 

Alright? You understand? Good. Make stories. Try this challenge please! If it’s too hard, tell me!

Please gift your work to me when you are done so I become aware you have attempted/completed the challenge. Thank you!


End file.
